Once Upon a Fruits Basket
by Rin Is The Grudge Lady
Summary: Remember when some of the Fruits Basket kids did a spoofy fairy tale of Cinderella? Well now the other Sohmas want in. Read and see how the Sohmas do a fairy tale. Some OC mostly Hatori ehehe
1. Sort of CinderellaIntro

**Disclaimer: Thou duskth not ownith Fruits Basket nor certain fairy tales….ITH!!**

**FYI: if you haven't read volume 14 and/or 15 you won't get it!!**

**CinderellaHanajima**

Once upon a vacuum cleaner, there was a beautiful (and somewhat gothic) maiden named Cinderella. As she was sitting in front of her brand new meat shop sipping tea, her brother walked up.

"Hello Megumi," she said. As he sat down he looked and saw a black and white-haired, rather confused looking boy on his bike ride down the street.

"Hana, isn't that one of the Sohmas on his bike?" Megumi asked. "Why, yes it is," concurred Hanajima, very monotoned still sipping tea.

"Hello Hatsuharu Sohma," said Hanajima. _How does she know my name? We have never spoken in the manga or the anime…I only know her cause Kyo is cared to death of her and I like to tease him about it heh heh but Kyo is scared of a lot of things, like once while I was in the park I saw Kyo in a tree cause he saw a dog…._ thought Haru, realizing that he has the attention span of a goldfish. After he was done having this internal conversation with himself he finally asked," Hi Hanajima, have you seen a tall, inescapable tower with no doors or stares about 10 or 20 feet tall with a pretty girl in it with long, black hair?"

"Haru, are you lost?" implied Megumi.

"SHUT UP!" and with that, Hatsuharu rode of into the distance on his rinky-dinky bike in search of his princess.

**Just so you know this wasn't really a chapter, it was more like a lead-in to the real chain of fairy tales**.


	2. Random Rapunzel

**Disclaimer: Owns Fruits Basket does not I.**

**Rin is Rapunzel**

**Hatsuharu is Prince man guy**

Once upon a toilet plunger, there was a rather confused prince who, after realizing he was in the wrong fairy tale, wandered through the forest on his bike. "Hmm ok….turn left at the mosey knoll," Haru looked around, "WHICH MOSEY KNOLL!!" He was starting to loose his patience. "That's the last time I take directions from a Goth!" The prince was starting to loose hope that he would ever find his princess. But then suddenly, he heard singing,

"_WHEN I WAS_

_A YOUNG BOY_

_MY FATHER_

_TOOK ME INTO THE CITY_

_TO SEE A MARCHING BAND_

_HE SAID SON WHEN YOU GROW UP_

_WOULD YOU BE THE SAVIER OF BROKEN, THE BEATEN, AND THE DAMNED…"_

The prince followed the enchanting voice and found the tower. Then he shouted,"RAPUNZEL, RAPUNZEL, LET DOWN YOUR HAIR TO ME!"

She looked at her hair, then at him, and then at her hair again. "I don't think its long enough, I'll just lower the rope ladder!" she shouted back to him. "There's a rope ladder?" he asked, confused. "Of course there is! I use it everyday when I go to Starbucks." She said as if stating the obvious, not realizing that her tower is _supposed _to be inescapable. She lowered the ladder and he climbed up. Then he finally got to the top, "Rin, you're a terrible singer." He said, very casually. "SHUT UP HARU!! It was the only way for you to find me." She said rather hurt, but she knew he didn't mean anything by it because he knew that she could very easily throw him off the balcony with little effort. After he was safely away from the balcony, Rin looked out and saw something flying to the tower. Knowing what it was she quickly ran to Haru. "HURRY! GET IN THE CLOSET! SHE'S COMING!!" she warned. "There's a closet? Wait, who's coming?" he asked, not quite sure what was going on. "MY MOTHER!" She screamed. She pushed him into the closet and turned around to see Akito wearing a superman T-shirt and a bed sheet as a cape. "SUPER AKITO TO THE RESCUE!!" Rin had a puzzled look on her face. "Akito, this is a fairy tale, not a comic book…" "AWW!!" she whined, disappointed. "CAN I STILL WEAR THE CAPE!?" "….fine…" she said reluctantly.

"WWEEEEE!!" squealed Akito/the evil witch. She spun around and magically changed into the proper evil witch attire except for the cape. She walked around the room with her giant walking stick and looked around suspiciously. Rin held her breath when she walked by the closet. The witch noticed her reaction to the closet and went to open the door. She continued to open it when a VERY overly feminine Haru screamed, " DO YOU MIND!!!??" The witch backed away with the door open, "How did _she_ get in here?" She questioned, looking at a boy..um girl in a pretty dress and high-heels. "Um..well..ya see…he..um she was…um…" Rin was without answer. "Well as long as it's a girl I don't really give a damn!" The witch ranto the balcony and flew away, superman style. "SUPER AKITO AWAY!!!!" After she was for sure gone, Rin was relieved. "Okay, she's gone. You can take the dress off now, Haru." "AWWW DO I HAVE TOO?! It makes me feel PRETTY!" He said VERY VERY girl-like. She looked at him with the most 'are you fucking kidding' look ever. He sighed and when back into the closet. About an hour later (A/N: What was he doing in there you ask? You decide.) he came out with his prince guy man clothes on, well sort of. She looked down at his shoes. "Haru, are those _MY_ shoes?!" she asked, at this point she was questioning his heterosexuality. (A/N: OH! Got that word on the first try I thank you ) "What? They make me feel taller…." He said admiring the pink pumps he picked out. She couldn't argue seeing as he was rather short compared to her and went up to kiss him…..but was interrupted by a miniaturized old friend. "HATORI?! What are you doing up here, or should I say down their!" Haru said, laughing at his own joke. Haru also realized that he wasn't the only one that was short. He looked and saw Shigure and Mine their too. "WHAT DO YOU EXECT WE'RE ELVES! And down here I can see that you're wearing _GIRL SHOES_!!" Then Haru noticed what the "elves" were wearing. "HEY HOW COME THEY CAN WEAR A DRESS BUT I CAN'T!!?" he whined rather childishly. Rin rolled her eyes and Hatori yelled from his miniature state, "IT'S NOT OUR FAULT! WE_ HAVE _TO WEAR THESE STUPID THINGS!" "Oh that reminds me…do you know where the closest struggling dress shop is?" she said very politely. "Are you kidding? I don't even know where _WE_ are. Oh and by the way how did you get here?" He asked, realizing that the tower wasn't as "inescapable" as he'd been lead to believe. "We took the stairs." Said a very ignored Shigure. "THERE ARE STAIRS?! He asked in disbelief. "DUH!" said Rin as she dragged him down the stairs to her car. "THERE'S A CAR?!" Haru asked _AGAIN _in disbelief. Rin sighed realizing that she might just have gotten the dumbest guy in the zodiac. The couple jumped into the bright red Lamborghini and (Rin) drove into the distance and they lived happily ever after!

"Cool a G.P.S." But then the G.P.S. broke. "GOD DAMN IT!"

**OMG that was So0o0o0o0o0o0 long!! It was just one of those stories that just sort of writes itself. Oh and btw the next tale will be the Elves and the Shoe coughdresscough Maker featuring AYAME!!!!!!**

** -Zakuro**


End file.
